A Rider's Child
by BakaRain
Summary: Before capturing Belatona, beginning of the last book , Eragon recieves unsettling news. After that, a young woman comes asking for his help. Who is she? What does she want? And what surprises does she have for our hero?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Eragon belongs to Christopher Paolini, not to me. If it belonged to me, instead on one last book, I would have done two. If it were mine, it would have the following story. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"Eragon, will you grant me a few moments more?" Nasuada said patiently waiting as her War Council left her tent.

She stood next to a table, stunning in a dress of green and yellow. Her arms were in bandages, though her wounds had long healed from the time when The Trial of the Long Knives took place. Her hand waivered over the charts and maps of Alagaesia as Jormundur next to her, finished inscribing into a piece of parchment the last details of their plan.

As asked, Eragon remained in the tent, watching as one by one the Varden's highest officials left. He wasn't wearing any armour, but still he looked ready for a fight if it needed to be so. His hand rested firmly on Brisingr.

King Orrin had been the first to leave, followed by the dwarves' king Orik, with whom Eragon shared an amused smile. Eragon had promised to his foster brother to join him for a couple rounds of his best mead in honour of their forthcoming battle against Belatona's troops and whatever surprise Galbatorix might have hidden for them there. It was a reunion he wanted to have for it had been long since the dwarf could leisure time from his kingly duties to talk to a friend.

_I'm off to hunt, do not endanger your life while I'm gone_. Saphira said to him.

The sapphire dragon had been lounging outside Nasuada's tent, paying great attention to what was being said, and occasionally putting in her opinion, and now that it was over, she thought best to prepare herself.

Eragon silently agreed with her, though he berated her for reminding him of many of his poor taken decisions that had gotten him in trouble. Amused, Saphira release a muffled grunt that Eragon quickly recognized it as one of her chuckles. He felt how the tent vibrated and the ground shook as the dragon took her leave.

The last to leave was Arya.

She was dressed in her usual black colours. Though she looked a little weary since they had travelled from the Burning Plains to Belatona there had been little rest for all. Less since the siege of Feinster, but as always to Eragon she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, regardless of race. His chest ached for the moment their eyes met, and with what he saw, he knew the elf woman would wait for him outside. They had lots to talk about before they set out to capture Belatona.

As the elf left, Eragon walked closer to Nasuada, noticing that the witch-child Elva wasn't around. She normally spent her days in Nasuada's company, using her blessed-curse to occasionally help the Varden.

"I would like to share a most intriguing matter with you, Eragon seeing as it is only natural that you as a Rider must know."

Eragon was taken back at her choice of words. "You seem nervous."

Nasuada sighed heading to sit on one of the chairs she had placed around. "I do not know how I should feel about this." The Varden leader watched as the Rider moved a close by chair to sit facing her. He waited a few moments before he nodded, urging the woman to continue.

Eragon was pledged to service her, but that didn't change the fact that they had become good friends.

Nasuada was greatly troubled, and now that Eragon knew this he could see that all during the War meting she had been tense. He had attributed that to their mighty quest of killing the Evil King, but it wasn't all that.

Nasuada took a deep breath, feeling silly. She was a strong woman, and as a leader she did not enjoy allowing her true emotions and thought to roam free. However this was Eragon, just by seeing his face and what he represented made her think the worst. The Varden depended on Eragon and Saphira. It had been so since the moment that the dragon had hatched for the once farm boy. She wondered if something as farfetched as that could happen once more.

"Our spies at Uru'baen have confirmed that the last dragon egg in Galbatorix possession," As she spoke those words, the air in Eragon's lungs left him. It didn't appear so, but his lungs were fighting against him for air. His throat had constricted, his face had paled and his whole body had tensed as he listened. At the edges of his mind he could feel the thundering roar that was forming in Saphira, as she too thought the worst of the worst. ". . . has been stolen."

What he felt next vaguely remembered him of a winter morning of his past back in Carvahall. He had been thirteen at the time, while Roran was fourteen. They were in that state in their brotherhood when tricking each other was the best source of fun they could find in their little world. Eragon had managed to get Roran's trousers to fall at the right moment while they were in town, and so the cousins had gotten into a fight. Garrow, who had been speaking to the then storyteller Brom and Horst at the moment, had had enough of their behaviour and so he poured cold water at them. They had to walk back home in the freezing winter all wet, with the storyteller and smith's laughs still echoing on their ears.

The news made him feel just like that. Like Nasuada had thrown a bucket of cold water to his face. His thoughts began to race, as they got intertwined with those of Saphira, who was flying towards him.

What was he to do now? Was the dragon hatched? Or only stolen? Who had stolen it? And how? Was this person an ally or foe?

Eragon did not know if he could find the courage to keep moving having three of the last dragons in the land against him. It was too much for him to handle. He turned to Nasuada, who had been watching him intently. "When did this happen?"

"We do not know. This has reached our spies ears just this month. But it seems as it was stolen months ago."

The tent shook again by the thundering of wings and with a thud Saphira landed in front of the tent. They heard the surprised exclamations of the Nighthawks that were stationed on the entrance of the tent, as Saphira's head emerged from there. Her long neck twisted to face Nasuada, one eye on her.

_How can you be certain?_

Nasuada took her time to answer, aware that not only did she have the undivided attention of a dragon, but also of her rider. It was moments like these that she tended to forget that Eragon and Saphira were her friends, their reputation sometimes demoralized her. "Our spies in the King's city have yet to lead us astray. Then there is the matter of his movements."

"Movements?" Eragon asked wondering what the woman was referring to. His heart was getting heavier and heavier.

The Varden leader stared at Eragon, noticing how Saphira moved her head to rest at the floor. Her eyes were as ever watchful, still. Nasuada felt her strengths returning. "Galbatorix was spotted patrolling the nearest miles from Uru'baen for five days in a row."

Eragon's eyes widen, knowing the full implications of what that meant. Galbatorix patrolling himself? "When was that?"

"Two days after our victory in the Burning Plains."

_That was several months ago._ Saphira said who had Eragon's hand over her head. The dragon took seconds to let the information settle in. The egg had been stolen months ago, and she only knew of this now. _Is there a possibility that the egg has hatched already?_

"We haven't found any indication."

"There must be the possibility." Eragon said. "If not, why would Galbatorix busy _himself_ with finding it?"

Nasuada shrugged her eyes seemed tired. She had a thousand things to do, and this only made matters worse that they could ever be. "He must fear that it could come to our hands, if the blasted king fears something at all."

_But who could have stolen it?_

"Someone in his trust?" Eragon asked

"I highly doubt it. Who could he trust with the last egg?"

_No one. Not after Brom managed to steal me from his vaults._

They remained in silence, knowing this to be true. Thousands of possibilities ran though Eragon's mind that it gave him a headache. There was a person out there, being hunted by the King, and he was in possession of the last dragon egg in Alagaesia. Eragon didn't know what to feel. He was sympathetic towards that person for he too once was hunted across the continent by the King's servants, but he was wary too. This person must be of great importance. That he known, Galbatorix never moved from his citadel to look for him or Saphira, on any of the battles they had fought. Galbatorix had Murtagh, and the heavens knew how many Eldunarí. Who could this thief be?

Nasuada had nothing more to say to Eragon, and so he took his leave. He had many a thing to think about, and people to meet, though he did not know how he was to face them. Nasuada had not said that he had to keep this information a secret, but he didn't fell like anyone else should know.

Like he had earlier thought, Arya stood waiting for him outside Nasuada's tent, casually leading against Saphira who had moved away from the entrance.

At a first glance, the elf female got the indication that something had happened, but as it was expected of her she held on her questions for later. Eragon did not look good. He was paled, and it looked like the weight on his shoulders had intensified. Eragon waited by her side, not uttering a word, and followed her when she began to walk. He didn't know where she was leading him to, but he wished it was to a private place for he had decided to tell her, if she didn't already know.

* * *

><p>Days later . . .<p>

Eragon watched as Roran made his way to Katrina. Seeing his cousin walk, talk and smile was elevating the horrible feeling he had gotten ever since that wall had fallen on Roran and his men. It had been devastating thinking that victory over Belatona would have cost him his only family, but since it hadn't, he was able to breathe a sigh of relief. His wards had come in handy.

After the siege of Belatona, werecats arrived at the Varden camp and their leader Grimrr Halfpaw agreed to join the Varden and their cause.

At the moment, Arya was with him and so was Orik. They were reliving certain memories from the previous battle, enjoying each other's company when Eragon felt uneasy. He stretched his mind over to Saphira who was patrolling the city's skies on her own. He didn't have the need to tell her his feelings for she had felt them herself if not stronger.

_The air is different._ She said, and Eragon could imagine how she would dip her tongue into the air to taste it as she normally would.

Just then, a soldier emerged from where the main entrance of the city was, seeming to be headed to Nasuada's hall. Over his shoulder he appeared to have a woman. Her skirts flew as she struggled against the soldier's hold on her, pounding on his back.

"Unhand me! Unhand me now if you have half a thought of what is good for you!" She threatened, squirming still.

As he passed next to Eragon and his companions, the soldier made a reverence to each.

"Shadeslayer?" The woman on his shoulder asked, and raised her head to look at the people the soldier had just passed. Her eyes widen and her mouth sagged, and as he stared at her back Eragon could had sworn he saw tears forming in her eyes. "SHADESLAYER!" She yelled at the top of her lugs, causing all to be in the vicinity to stop what they were doing to look at her. Even the man that carried her stopped his stride.

He felt the woman go stiff in his shoulder, and he wondered at that just before he felt her knee hit his chest. The blow caused the air to leave his lungs, and in the desperation to get it back, the woman managed to escape him.

Eragon, Arya and Orik stood shocked, but ready for a fight. As the woman desperately made her way over to them, Eragon wondered if she was an assassin.

The trio, as their watchers, were ready for anything the woman could dish out, except her clinging to Eragon's boot. It hadn't been a surprise to see her jump to Eragon like a wild animal to its prey, but for this woman to latch herself to his leg and begging to cry was beyond him. As was her begging.

"Please, please Shadeslayer, I require your help!" She said several things more, but the shock and her sobbing made it impossible for him to understand.

Eragon thought of pushing the woman away, however that wouldn't be good. She seemed to be in great pain. If she wanted to hurt him or kill him, then she had already gotten many opportunities that she had not taken. Eragon looked down and saw her face. Her tear stricken face pierced his heart. He had always been a good hearted guy, seeing a girl cry was truly horrible.

He felt Arya grabbing his arm. Looking at her, he saw that she was only asking him to be careful.

Wary, Eragon crouched to be at her level. He noticed that under the tears and grim of travel, the woman was quite pretty.

"He is hurt, Shadeslayer. Please help me, if not he will die. He is so stubborn he did not allow me to heal his wounds. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" The woman said hitting her forehead with her fists. Eragon took her wrist, and waited for her to look at him to smile.

"I'll help whichever way I can."

Her eyes shone brightly, and once more she jumped at him, this time clinging to his neck.

"Thank you, Shadeslayer!" She whispered in his ear, making the hairs in the back of his neck stand on end. This was the first time he had a woman this close to him, hugging him so tightly. She pulled away. "We must leave immediately! We cannot waste time." She stood up, grabbing his arm to pull him.

Eragon allowed himself to be pulled away, though he didn't understand why.

_Little one._ Saphira said landing between a house and a bakery right in front of the woman. She roared at her, but the human female did not seemed fazed. She just stood there watching Saphira, as the dragon glared at her. _Unhand Eragon._

The woman did as the dragon commanded, though she didn't remain quite. "But Shadeslayer promised! He is to help me. Draco is injured and I need his help!" Her desperation reached the dragon, and just as Eragon had felt, Saphira knew that this woman meant no harm.

"This does not seem wise."

The woman turned to look next to Eragon. Arya was there, her sword drawn. Behind her were Eragon's personal guards along with their leader Blodhgarm, who were ready to strike down the unknown woman.

"We should at least inform Nasuada." Arya said, as Blodhgarm made his way to human's side.

Eragon thought it was admirable. The woman had not been afraid of the anger of a dragon, and now she was showing the same valiant attitude toward the elf man.

"I need his help, but you seem powerful too. Draco is dying." She told the elf, as Eragon spoke quietly to Arya. She said more to Blodhgarm, but it was lost to each as Saphira spoke into their minds.

_Eragon, Arya, Blödhgarm, let us help this woman._

The Rider nodded, though he did not know why he was alright with helping this woman. Not only was she unknown, she could possibly be trying to kill him with a trap. But her intention seemed so pure, that he could not think otherwise. Saphira had the same feelings as he did. They needed to help her.

"Blödhgarm send one of your spellcasters to inform Lady Nasuada. Is this Draco close?" Eragon asked the woman.

She pointed to the East. "A days run. He's in a cave."

To her side, Saphira moved lowering herself as close as she could to the ground. Eragon told other orders to the chosen spellcaster, and then walked to the woman. Once he was close he looked at her, noticing how her uncertaincy at her friend's heath was affecting her. "What is your name?"

"Faraday"

Eragon smiled, offering his hand to her. "Let's go heal your friend, Faraday."

* * *

><p>Two hours later, in the sky . . .<p>

"Over there!"

Faraday yelled over the winds. They had been flying for a while. Eragon had been furthered surprised that the woman had jumped on Saphira's back without hesitating but he attributed that to her worry. He had climbed behind her on the saddle, only to have Arya join him. In his mind, she told him she was not to allow him to stupidly walk into a trap alone. On the ground, Blödhgarm and the rest of the elves ran to the directions Faraday had given.

Saphira began to plane downward, landing in a clearing at the mouth of the cave.

Eragon untied the straps holding their legs, when Faraday jumped off Saphira landing on her knees on the ground. Her dress, a meagre remains of what could had possibly been a magnificent gown, got tore at the helm, but it did not stop her. She stood and ran to the dark cave, untroubled by any surprise that might be inside.

Eragon's elf guard arrived in the clearing, their chest barely puffing and panting. They joined Eragon and Arya, who were about to follow after Faraday.

Blödhgarm was about to say something to Eragon, when ruckus from the cave reached them. They heard as Faraday yelled at who must had been her friend, Draco. "STOP IT YOU STUPID ANIMAL!"

She was answered by a booming roar.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Eragon belongs to Christopher Paolini, not to me. If it belonged to me, instead of one last book, I would have done two. If it were mine, it would have the following story. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Eragon saw as Faraday released a heavy sigh.

After surpassing the initial surprise, Eragon and his elf companions began the tremendous ordeal of healing the emerald dragon's wounds.

It was hurt as badly as Faraday had said, and it was a surprise to all that it was alive still. Just by the dark stare the beast gave Eragon he knew that the dragon was of strong character. Faraday had even said he was stubborn. It must be truth. Why else wouldn't he have allowed his Rider to heal his wounds? He had scraps and gashes of all kinds of sizes which appeared to been made by swords and lances. In addition that the dragon had arrows stuck to his wings. From all wounds, trails of dried or fresh blood stained his scales, making him look dirty and dull.

The dragon had crawled outside of the cave, with an anxious Faraday walking close to his head, berating him all the way like an annoyed wife would do to a husband. His legs had shaken badly when he tried to stand proudly, probably to face Saphira, but his strengths failed him, and he could barely raise his belly from the ground before he tumbled back to it. Faraday's face twisted with worry as her hands found their way to meet with the dragon's scales in what she liked to think were loving caresses that channelled all her good wills and healing energies to the beast. She seemed so frighten that it pained Eragon. Her green eyes would dart from him to the elves that were with them to Saphira, back to him, where his hands were and then they would miserably rest on her dragon.

He knew all too well what she was going through.

Arya had quickly left him know what she thought of the situation, and Blödhgarm had calmly insisted of having Eragon return to camp. He was brewing problems with every second he spent away from his rightful place. Eragon held fealty to Nasuada. And he would be in great trouble once she finds out of his hasty activities. He had left the Varden campsite as if he held no responsibilities, and his actions would surely be looked down upon. He was the Varden's Dragon Rider, second in command to Nasuada should anything happen to her, and he was behaving like the fifteen year old farm boy he had been once, making rash decision without thinking of the outcome. Brom would certainly have a million sermons to give him should he be alive. However, Eragon said to the elves that he was conscious of the consequences from the beginning, yet he knew he had to help Faraday. Now he was certain he had been right.

He made the right choice, it would haunt him for days to come, and he might even regret it once or twice, but it had been the right thing to do.

They had managed to heal all the major wounds, and now the emerald dragon was in no danger. Eragon's elf guard was on guard for any attack. Most of them were short of energies, and should the enemy find them, they would be no match for them. And there was also the suspicion that Faraday's action might just be an elaborate ruse to lead them into a trap.

Saphira had given her strengths so no one would exhaust themselves too much, but since then she had retreated as far as she could from emerald dragon called, Véritas. She was ever watchful of him, her eyes moved with each of his movements. She had distanced her mind from Eragon's. He didn't pester her. As he was, Eragon was sure Saphira was deeply troubled by these turns of event.

The last egg had hatched. There was a new dragon in Alagaesia. And his Rider looked just as young as Eragon was.

The dragon was smaller than Saphira, but bigger than Thorn had been that first time they saw him in The Burning Plains. It was clear that he was only a few months old, but even so, one could say that he was larger than one would think a dragon should be at that age. It wasn't a magic induced growth; it was all in his genetics. This dragon could very well be the salvation or damnation of his race. Saphira had made it clear to her Rider that she wouldn't mate just to ensure the survival of the race. There were special qualities she knew she had to find in a mate, and if Véritas didn't fit them, well there would come a time where dragon would become extinct. Saphira was dying to test this new dragon, just as she had once tested Thorn the first they met, but there were more important matter to be attended first.

Of Faraday, Eragon didn't know what to think, yet.

Eragon saw a nasty gash at the dragon's paw that would certainly give him hell if it was left to heal on its own. With a silent 'Waíse heill' spell, Eragon figured that would be the last wound he would heal. He sighed in exhaustion.

"Véritas wishes to speak to you." Faraday said to Eragon, stunning him. She sat staring at him from the other side of the male dragon's head at the same time as one of Véritas emerald eyes looked at him also. Their gaze seemed similar in a way he couldn't understand. It was common for riders and their dragon to share similarities. But these two actually had the same shade of eye colour.

It was an awe inspiring green, and Eragon could had sworn that if he stared long enough into either of their eyes, he would be able to perfectly picture a forest of trees, swaying peacefully into the future.

"Shadeslayer!" Faraday called seeing as Eragon ignored her words. She waved at him with her right hand over Véritas head. To Eragon, the very mannerisms seemed strange. She was unlike any woman he had met, or at least so far she didn't act like what it was normal to be a person from the opposite sex. Though Angela wasn't normal either, he couldn't quite place Faraday in her category.

It hit Eragon then. "Where is your Gedwäy Ignasia?"

Faraday was surprised. She looked at the palm of her right hand, but found no mark there. For a moment she seemed to be trying to remember what she had done with it, until her eyes widen in realization. How could someone forget about such an important characteristic a Rider should have? She looked at Véritas as if he was speaking to her. She made a face, for he was probably commenting on her clueless moments. His tongue slid from his mouth and Faraday reached to rub her palm against the tip of the dragon's tongue. With the saliva covering her hand, the young woman proceeded to rub once more her hand with her other hand. Once finished she smiled with her work.

"Here!" Faraday exclaimed showing Eragon the newly uncovered mark like a child would show how old he/her was.

"Impressive." Eragon said being reminded of the trick Brom had used with the wine to hide his Gedwäy Ignasia from the younger man a while back.

The Rider turned his attention to Véritas then, opening his mind for dragon to enter. He knew he shouldn't be doing it, but there was no danger he could see or feel. At that moment Saphira joined his mind. He was sure she was as curious about Faraday and Véritas as he was. With her added strength, they could over power the emerald dragon. Not to mention that he felt safer with her in tow than alone.

_Cautious as always, little one._

His mind broadened and he could feel the presence of the emerald dragon in his head along with Saphira's, but hers was one that was ever present, so he thought nothing of it. Of Véritas, however, he could feel the weight of the emerald beast's attitude, and he was confident to note that this dragon would not be hard to get along with.

_Forgive my Rider, ebrithil. She overreacts with little difficulty_. Véritas' voice boomed and rumbled in his head like that of a creature that could be a thousand years old. It reminded Eragon of Glaedr and his reaction to his voice on their first meeting in Du Weldenvarden. _I wish to thank you, and ebrithil Saphira Bjartskular for your assistance. I am indebted to you._

For a fraction of a moment, Eragon was surprised that Véritas referred to him and Saphira as master, and wondered how he had gotten the knowledge of it. Oromis had been the one to tell Saphira and him of it, and that was because he and Glaedr were to teach them. Eragon knew nothing of where they came from, but it confused him to think that Véritas saw him as his teacher. He didn't like the idea of trying to step into Oromis or Brom's shoes and be a teacher. He thought it would be many years before he could even hope of it. Eragon pushed those thought aside for later. It was best to talk with the dragon first. _I am only glad that I decided to come immediately, I do not wish to think what could had happened if I had lingered at the camp._

_You would have lost an ally, I'm sure, and gained a terrible enemy_. The dragon said looking to where Faraday was for she had moved to speak to one of the elves present. She waved her hands in the air to indicate a point, making Véritas turn away for he did not wish to see the reaction the elf would give to her theatrics.

_She seems different._

_Different from what you are accustomed, yes. Even I, with my little age, know that she is unlike anything I could ever meet._

_You praised her much._

_A dragon must praise the rider he has chosen. _Véritas' eyes went to Saphira and a silent understanding passed between the two dragons.

Eragon rested his eyes on Saphira as he regarded that comment. He could have sworn he felt Saphira relieve some of her tenseness. _What happened to you, Véritas? How did you come across such impressive wounds?_

Véritas was slow to answer as he was ever watchful of his Rider's actions. _We were discovered at Woadark Lake, and followed from there to the outskirts of Kuasta. Faraday was to meet with a childhood friend, but we walked into a trap. We fought as best we could, but had to flee._

_When was this?_ Saphira asked. She would had like to believe that is a dragon was close she would had know but that wasn't the case.

_Days ago, ebrithil._

_Was it the King's men?_

"His man and beast, Shadeslayer." Faraday said as she went to sit next to Eragon. She paid no mind to the ruined dress as she sat. The young woman had been paying attention to the conversation Eragon and Véritas were having, and that surprised Eragon. For her to be a new Rider, she did already know things that had taken him time to learn.

Eragon could only stare at the revelation. That meant that his half-brother could still be close to their camp. He could attack the Varden if so he wished.

_Your wounds did not seem inflicted by Thorn._ Saphira said, suspicion dripping from her every word. Her talons scratched the earth, as her blue scales shone bright under the sun. No one had noticed that by now it was close to noon, or the fact that the elves that accompanied the Dragon Riders were now standing in a semi-circle behind them, patiently waiting for the Rider to allow them light on what they spoke off.

"Murtagh is not allowed to hurt us." Faraday's voice became small as she spoke, looking down as she reflected on what had happened. Something seems to be hidden behind her words, but no one thought anything of it when she spoke again. "He wasn't alone."

_He had a small army of those-who- feel-no-pain._ Véritas clarified giving a grunt.

Those new unnerved Eragon greatly.

_Where are they? Where is this small army?_ Eragon asked to their minds, knowing that Faraday had joined their link as well. His mind was racing. He came upon to sites and they bounced around in an annoying dance. Either Murtagh was in Teirm or in Dras-Leona. And if he was in the last, it would prove to bring troubles to the Varden's plans.

We can't be sure. Faraday said. We met at Woadark Lake, they could had been heading anywhere. But since Dras-Leona is more loyal to the Empire than Teirm and you people are down here, I suppose they must be there.

Eragon nodded and stood, turning to where Arya and Blodhgarm were standing. "We must get to Nasuada.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**AN: It's been a hundred years, I know. For the record it wasn't my intention not writing and posting anything in so many months, I'm just lazy. For those that have actually been waiting for me to continue, I owe you an apology that I might give later on. Thanks for the two that reviewed the first chapter, I deeply appreciate it. I noted on things both of you wrote and even did some changes in your honour.**

**SO, read again, enjoy and review. ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Eragon belongs to Christopher Paolini, not to me. If it belonged to me, instead of one last book, I would have done two. If it were mine, it would have the following story. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Faraday pouted as she stood before the entrance of the main hall in Belatona's keep.

Her hands were bound together, as were her feet, though the guards had made it so she could still walk. Since she came back with Eragon, Saphira and the elves, people had given her nothing but untrusting glances, all to which she would give a great smile. She walked through Belatona's keep with a stupid grin on her face, hiding any other emotion from her face. Someone had once told her that the best way to hide things was with a smile, and she had used that piece of advice all her life.

As she was made to wait at the entrance of the hall, her smile had died, as the minutes went by. She had never been a patient one. She was bored out her mind, as she waited to be allowed in to face the leader of the Varden and the other commanding officers of that army. And it was driving her a little crazier than usual.

Véritas was present in her mind, looking through her eyes to all that was taking place. He was a call away, if problems arose.

Faraday's attention was caught by one of the Nighthawks; it had been so since she got there. There were three soldiers stationed there; a man, and elf and an Urgal Kull and it was the Urgal in particular that was eating her attention. At the moment she had no idea why they were standing guarding the hall, but she couldn't help thanking the gods for putting them right in front of her. Curiosity was something that she had been allowed to indulge herself in her entire life, and she wasn't about to pass the chance of befriending an Urgal. She stared at the Kull until it became obvious to all around that he had her interests.

The Urgal Kull grunted in response to her stare, though he did not look her way.

"This is the first time I've been so close to an Urgal. You are really frightening!" She said in a loud voice for she wasn't certain if the creature would hear her. She got the attention of all in the vicinity, and one would think that would diminish her, but it didn't. Faraday had eyes only for the Urgal, and now she was determined to get a word from him.

_Do not attract trouble, foolish girl._ Véritas said into her mind. In his voice, the eagerness was evident. He had been forced to be apart from his Rider once more, and that put him on an edge that Faraday hated. However, Eragon had said it was best, that is if they wanted to join the Varden. Faraday had been reluctant, but she had figured, as well as Véritas, that the sooner they got the Varden leader's approval, the sooner they would be safe in their encampment. And not to mention that rider and dragon had previously agreed that they would follow Eragon's and Saphira's wisdom.

_Oh, shut it Véritas. You know full well that it is trouble that attracts me. Now let me see if I remember. . . _

From within the command hall there was a bustle of arguments that could be heard through the door, but for the moment Faraday paid them no mind. She knew that Eragon Shadeslayer was probably getting scolded for his 'rash' actions in aiding her. Though she thought Eragon to not be guilty of such a thing, she knew war officials wouldn't see it that way. He had responsibilities that should be so easy to be thrown away. Faraday felt terrible that it was because of her that he would be humiliated by his peers, but there was nothing she could do at the moment. Well, she could not attract trouble as Véritas said; however she knew it was best to make friends. Not to mention that she would later literally grovel at Eragon's feet for forgiveness. But all in due time.

"Urgralga nar!**(1)**" Faraday yelled to get the Nighthawk's attention. At her use of the Urgal language the Kull looked her way, surprise evident in his greyish face. Now that she had his full attention and that of every man and elf in the vicinity, she smiled mischievously. "I am Faraday and I like your horns!"

All eyes present, looked at her strangely.

_Sometimes I wonder how you remain alive._ Véritas said to her, his annoyance evident in her mind.

_What a coincidence, sometimes I wonder if you are sane, since you chose me as your rider._

The dragon gave a low chuckle. _If that is the way you put it, then I believe there is something amiss in my being._

"Stupid animal." Faraday muttered to herself in annoyance. She liked to think that she was witty with her responses, but ever since the dragon could talk, she found her remarks being thrown back at her with much more force that she could muster.

At that very moment, Jormundur opened the door, indicating to the guards that held her to guide her inside for they were ready for her.

With the help of the guards, Faraday was able to enter the tent without stumbling. She was glad for that. This was the first time she would be meeting with these people, and if things were to go according to what she had planned, it was best if they got a good impression of her. She was a Dragon Rider, as such she had to command some respect, even when seconds before she had shown signs of being a buffoon.

The Leader of the Varden, Nasuada, sat it the throne in the dais of the main hall. To her direct right was Eragon, his face a bit pink as he crossed stares with Faraday as she entered. Arya was at his side. Jormundur went to stand to Nasuada's left, a little to the back for King Orrin stood to that side as well. About the chamber there was an interesting array of nobles and soldiers, all of which consumed Faraday's attentions for short seconds as she walked. Grimrr Halfpaw, King of the Werecats, stood next to Nar Garzhvog. When she saw the leader of the Urgals, Faraday couldn't keep the grin from her face. Though the werecats was as interesting as the Urgal, she had seen the felines before.

Roran and Angela were there as well joining the ranks of nobles for their importance in battle and knowledge. Even Saphira had managed to wiggle her head into the hall, by one of the windows close to Eragon.

"Well met, Argetlam. I am Nasuada, leader of the Varden." The woman said standing from her seat to walk down the dais. Faraday remained quiet as the woman approached her. "I hope to gain an ally at the end of this audience." Nasuada said more to herself than to Faraday, but the Rider noted her words.

Faraday had nodded. "Eka aí fricai un Shur'tugal **(2)**. Faraday is my name."

All were surprised to hear her use the Ancient tongue, but most were the ones who understood her words. In the Ancient language there could be no lying, and she had just said herself to be a friend.

"You are more educated than we would think."

"Not all Riders are born to farms." That jab toward Eragon was evil, but she thought it was best to get clear from the beginning that she was a different person from Eragon. She had heard many stories about the male Rider, and she didn't like the idea of the Varden thinking that she would just be a repetition of his actions.

"So it seems. Tell me, what were you born to?"

"A merchant's house, to be given to the King as a concubine when I grew of age."

"And that was?" From the dais, King Orrin asked, clearly irritated by the exchange of words between the women.

"A few months ago." Faraday answered a bit louder than she should have, just to see the reaction she would get. It wasn't a good one. So far she had annoyed a score of soldiers, a Kull and a King, without counting all the other people she hadn't noticed.

_Your very presence is annoying; take my word for it, precious._ Véritas rumbled in mirth.

"Faraday, is there a reason that I should trust you?"

The younger woman looked at Eragon then, but it was only for a fraction of a second. "A dragon made me his rider."

"Even so . . ."

"Lady Nasuada." Faraday interrupted. "What do you wish me to say? Yes, I am to be trusted. Is that it? Or what? I am standing in front of you and your people in my darkest hour. My hands and feet are chained; my dragon is too far away to aid me should you wish to impale me with a hidden dagger. I am bloody and dirty, and I haven't had a rest in days. I came to the Varden for help, and that I got. For the sake of my honour I must repay the deed. Now if you want to search my mind for treachery, please do, so long as it gets me a break I will do anything."

Faraday's words caused a moment of uncertaincy, but Nasuada signalled to Arya, giving Faraday the impression that they had already arrived at the conclusion that if someone was to evaluate her mind it would be the elf. She was momentary surprised. She had figured that it would be Eragon that one to enter her mind.

_They do not trust him with you_. Véritas said, showing that he was ever watchful of the situation.

_Why wouldn't they?_

_It comes easy for him to trust you. He knows you to be true, even if he is not conscious of the fact._

Arya was not standing beside Nasuada, eyeing Faraday differently than before. When they had bet earlier that day, Arya had been cold and distant, calculating her every move. Now she was on guard, though Faraday could see the curiosity in her eyes. It was at that moment that Faraday realized that the elf's green eyes reminded her of someone, she just couldn't think of whom at the moment.

"I will enter your mind, and search your memories." Arya said for the sake of protocol. "It would be best for us both if you try not to put up any resistance."

"There are things we cannot hold at bay, evermore so if they have been beaten into our heads since birth." Faraday said referring to the fact that she knew how to protect her mind. She closed her eyes, waiting for the intrusion to her most sacred sanctuary.

It didn't take long for her to feel the soft hands of the elf woman on each of her cheeks.

As Arya was allowed to enter, Faraday came to conclusions that astonished her.

Faraday followed the elf as she looked into her memories. In certain memories Arya had trouble. Some would open up to her like a book. Those were mostly memories of smells or certain views Faraday had though deserved to be remembered. However there were memories that required a certain push. Faraday had done all she could to allow Arya a safe entry, but there were some things beyond her powers. Faraday's unconsciousness allowed the elf to have passage to the memories stored of Véritas, from when he had hatched to the last words he had said, but the memories before that gave no passage at all. Though Faraday was grateful, she was wary. Now that she knew who Arya was, she no longer could try to trust her.

Unknowingly, Arya reached where Faraday's mind stored the memories of her mother, and that was where Faraday interjected. A likeness of her stood before one of Arya, and as her interrogator, the elf pushed forward. That only made Faraday angry.

_Ono ach neiat threyja eom verrunsmal edtha, Drottningu_. **(3)**

Faraday opened her eyes to find Arya staring back at her. A mixture of emotions went through the woman, most feelings that neither wanted to understand, yet Faraday had to assure her place in the Varden, so for now it was best to explain things to the elf. Maybe then, she would have a chance to join the ranks.

"Forgive me. Those were the memories of my mother." Faraday said and got the exact look of understanding she wanted to get from Arya.

"I understand."

Nasuada had returned to the dais, and from there she spoke. "Well?"

"Of what I saw, she seems true." Arya paused, making the tension more dramatic. "But she is young, spoiled and rash, and so is her dragon. We will have a hard time disciplining her. "

Faraday burst laughing elevating some of the tension fro it was a genuine laugh, not a mocking or crazy one like some would think. "I am not that bad, princess. If you like, I promise I will behave as best I can." She said knowing that in those times the only promises that had weight were those made in the Ancient Language.

"And of her being Galbatorix' concubine?" King Orrin asked.

"That is true also. She has many memories of court life in Uru'baen."

"Excellent. Faraday, what do you plan to be place here in the Varden? Our Elders will need to know if they are to approve of your fealty." Nasuada asked.

"I should have come clear with this earlier. . . Do you mind if I were to make a dramatic input?"

"Pardon?"

"I, Faraday, rider of the dragon Véritas give my life and fealty to Eragon Shadeslayer and to Saphira Bjartskular." Then she repeated the same words in the Ancient language.

From her, all eyes flew to Eragon who stood dumbstruck.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm making things up as I go, so I'm no longer certain of the path to be taken. Meh! There're probably errors in grammar and thought, but right now I don't have the eyes for them.<strong>

**For those without a book at hand:**

**(1) Urgralgra is the Urgals' name for themselves and nor is a title of great respect.**

**(2) Eka aí fricai un Shur'tugal means I am a Rider and a friend.**

**(3) Ono ach neiat threyja eom verrunsmal edtha, Drottningu means you do not want to fight me, princess. (Or at least I hope it does XD)**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Eragon belongs to Christopher Paolini, not to me. If it belonged to me, instead of one last book, I would have done two. If it were mine, it would have the following story. Enjoy!

AN: Haven't updated this since summer. I'm not sorry. Ok, I am sorry. Sorry for being incredibly LAZY! But I love it so whatever. Could this be filled with grammatical error? Yeah, quite possibly, however if I didn't post this like this then there would be no update. Please don't hate me much.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

It was completely absurd and childlike considering that she had the power to call forth a dragon's wrath that the Varden's leaders had thought best that until the situation was assessed in the right order, Faraday was to remain in tent arrest. Many people were wary of her, unlike all thought that had crossed her mind when she had decided to head for the Varden. She thought they would welcome her with open arms, happy beyond imagining considering that she came with no evil intentions. Faraday had thought that being a rider was a free ticket into their trust, but no, obviously that had been a naïve thought she shouldn't had allowed herself to have. That adolescent stupidity had caused her to make bad decisions on how to assess the situation, and she completely hated the thought that the elf had been right.

Arya had said to Nasuada that she was rash and spoiled, and it was nerve-racking to be figured out so fast. On the few memories the elf had seen and that Faraday was conscious of, not much was given away. However, when using an art against the race that practically defined it, one could never be too sure if things had been done right, and no secret had surfaced. Faraday figured she had to be careful around the elf, then again that was stupidly obvious considering who the elf was.

Her plans had to be remade, and though she had the time for it, Faraday didn't have the will power. The many transitions she had been forced to go through didn't make things easy. Life in Uru'baen was different from life in a tent, and after a night, she knew that it would take her a while to get used to it. Sure, she lived in the wilderness for some months, but that had been muffled by the fact that she was being followed and hunted. Now she was fine, and out of immediate danger. It was uncomfortable to be trapped that way, and the lack of company, other than Véritas, was driving her crazy. It was boring and uneventful, and since she was the new face in the camp and the fact that she was under arrest in that god-forsaken tent, she knew no one thus she had no visitors.

Véritas had been allowed to enter the Varden camp hours after her summon, and at that moment of entrapment, he was lounging curled about her tent.

Faraday was content to have him close. He was safe, and that was the most comfort she had. All the fears she possessed since the dragon hatched for her, had decreased a bit. Faraday knew that from then on she didn't need to worry much. Yes, there were epic battles looming over the horizon for her and Véritas, but it would be fine. The Varden were what Faraday thought them to be: understanding. And her status was just what they needed. She knew they would be well, because they were needed.

They had rested all they could, and gratefully they had been fed well. So now that they were at top aptitude, they were forced to stay put. Faraday hated it, and she was jealous at how Véritas remained passive about it. He slipped in and out of sleep with great ease, purposely ignoring the twist and turns Faraday's mind took.

* * *

><p>~ ~ (Flashback)<p>

Pledging herself to the young Rider of the Varden had caused uproar, and though it was a little scary and troubling, Faraday found it exciting. There was something about red faces screaming at each other because of her doing that marvelled her to every extent. Called it crazy or juvenile, but havoc between politicians and warriors was a matter that she adored to troubled herself with since she had joined Uru'baen's court. Sure it wasn't wise, but it was in moments like those that the young woman was able to see the true colors of those she served.

And, oh, how the colors twisted and turned!

_You never heed my words_.

_If I were to, this would have never happened._ Faraday said to her dragon looking on to the sight before her with twinkling eyes.

Her green eyes would dart from person to person, quickly taking in all their aspects as they spoke away. Some were feeding the fire, while other tried to calm it down, but none seemed to be stopping anytime soon. The interesting array of human, elves, dwarves, Urgals and werecats that tried to point out their thoughts without causing a rupture between their races was beautiful to say the least. Discord was fun, and soon Faraday's eyes landed on to the person that had summoned her to that banquet of thoughts.

Nasuada looked at her from her spot next to King Orin on the dais, and it took much from Faraday to keep herself from looking at her defiantly. It wouldn't serve her to have the leader of the Varden more suspicious of her than she already was. Nasuada analyzed her as intently as she was looking back, and Faraday found it as the adorable beginnings of a possible friendship. Somehow, this only served to allowed Nasuada look into who new rider really was, and Faraday loved it.

_This will cause many problems._

It was with a bit of annoyance that Faraday turned her attention to her much loved dragon. _What are you my conscience?_

_I must, since you lack one._

_No one gave you the occupation_.

_It was forced upon me nonetheless_.

Faraday huffed, and paid attention to the situation to notice that Eragon was heading her way. She had forgotten about him, since she announced her siding, which was ironic considering it had everything to do with him. His stride was hard and precise, and his eyes were burning into her very soul. She could see how his elvish looking face forced the destruction of any emotion that dared crossed his face. He almost frightened her.

_Should I run?_ She asked her dragon.

_Is he angry?_

_I can't tell yet._

_Well, sweet-one, do run_.

Faraday only managed to take a step back, when Eragon seized her left forearm. She hadn't noticed how close he was or how fast he had walked to her. He was gentler than she thought he would be, given the situation she had put him in. It had been her intention in the first place, so she wasn't sorry. Though she was a bit ticked off for she hadn't dared imagine what his reaction would had been, since the only image she had of his face before that day were the wanted posters issued in every city. This Rider was different from the one she thought she would meet, and that almost threatened her plans.

She didn't hear the words in her mind, nor did his lips move, but Faraday knew that Eragon had screamed for her to go with him.

The tattered helm of her skirts was a nuisance to her as they strode away to some side chamber. Eragon hadn't given her time to gather herself, and she didn't enjoy the idea of falling, but she didn't dare go against the Rider. Her feet got caught up on the fabric, but at that very instant Eragon had stopped to open a door. There were calls and murmurs behind them as they entered the chamber, but Eragon shut them away when he closed the door. The commotion seemed to disappear behind them.

They remained in silence.

Eragon released her arm, and walked away some paces. He seemed shaken, and it made Faraday be a little more wary of him. "That was brash."

"I will not subject myself to them. Not directly at least."

"It will cause many problems." He breathed in .

"Has Véritas been speaking to you?"

He turned to her, angry. "Do not take this as a joke!" As he had spoken, he had jumped closer to her, and it was then that Faraday actually noticed that he was a head taller than him. Though his face was twisted in anger, it was exceptionally handsome, and his clothes dressed his ample body beautifully. For some reason, Faraday hadn't thought him to be so manly. It almost excited her to have such a handsome man before her.

Faraday couldn't help keeping a smile on her face as she held up her hands up. "I am not!"

It took Eragon several breaths before he could turn to her again and this time he was serious. "Why, tell me why you did this."

"I thought I made it clear."

He was ticked off, and the movement his body and limbs made had Faraday thinking of it clearly. "The Varden will control you through me still. We weren't going to force you to fight for us. The choice was going to be laid out to you and Véritas. You could have said no." he seemed almost kind when speaking his words, but the woman could tell that he had other things in his mind taking most of his attention. Faraday imagined it had to be Saphira. After what happened, it was only logical for the female dragon to be so involved.

Faraday looked at him seriously. "Did you have that choice, when you joined the Varden? Why didn't you take it?" He didn't answer so she continued speaking. "I want to be here. And Véritas will follow me."

"That does not explain it all."

"Don't complicate things more than they are already, Shadeslayer."

He glared for a second, but then tore his eyes from her. "Saphira and I don't have time for pupils."

"We don't need you as our teachers."

"Then why throw yourself so abruptly into war?"

At that, grin stretched on Faraday's face. "Why not?"

~ ~ (End of Flashback)

* * *

><p>Eragon had become an enigma to her when she first heard news of him, and after that conversation Faraday was sure that the young man saw her the same way. They were quite similar, though Faraday didn't think it was the right thing to think.<p>

She just needed his support, with that her plans would go swimmingly.

. . .

There were many happenings in the camp, as was to be expected of an army in war.

On the previous night there was much running about and it left Faraday dying of curiosity. The tent arrest, and her boorish thoughts weren't helping her, and the thinnest drop of excitement was enough for her to live on.

Thankfully or masterfully, she had a hidden ace. And speaking of which, she was expecting it to arrive at any moment. She was ever laid on her uncomfortable bed, wondering just how a human being could sleep in things like that, and still rise from it to fight their enemy.

"My lady."

And just like that, Faraday's day was brightened. She jumped out of her cot to the side of the tent the voice had come from. She pressed her ear to the rough fabric.

"Speak."

. . .

"What of last night excitement?"

"A child was born to the Carvahall's townspeople. To a friend of Eragon Shadeslayer I believe, for he was rushed out of his tent to attend the birth."

"And why was there so much screaming? Did it die?"

"No my great Lady. Rumours go that the babe was born with Cleft lip."

"And?"

"Shadeslayer healed her."

That made her smile. "Tell me of the elf, Arya. What rumours of her go about?"

The spy hesitated, as if he had to check around for prying ears. "People are always wary of her, but so are they now of all the elves present in the army. Not much is said about her that it is not said about her entire race."

"What of Nasuada? What does she plan for the near future?"

"Dras-Leona, Lady Argetlam."

"Wonderful. You may leave." Faraday commanded, and so the man did with the light ruffling of feet.

Faraday stood to stretch her stiff legs and arms, walking around her small tent to get the blood flowing. Then she went back to her cot, this time sitting so her back leaning on that face of the tent. Véritas was on the other side, so through the fabric, faraday could feel his warmth.

_You are feeding the fire._ Véritas spoke and Faraday retreated into her mind, speaking to the dragon while she dangled at the edge of the land of dreams.

_I know._

_We are not in a favourable position to be fooling around with spies._

_I'm not about to let us go blind into this._

_If they find out, we would have no choice but to return to Uru'baen. _

_I know._

_I want you safe, Faraday._

_And I want you free, Véritas._

* * *

><p><em>AN: I hope it was worth the wait! XD<em>


End file.
